Long Live Ray! No Really!
by Doraigaa
Summary: Kai and Ray are cleaning out Ray's room when Kai finds this ugly gold necklace that takes him back in time. He meets up with a familiar boy that he knows and finds out the boy is actually 500 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfirered: I'm going to have Ray tell you a short description on this story! YEAH!**

**Ray: _Yes She Does own a BeyBlade, Lots of them! _Now this story takes Kai back into time that takes him to this boy who is 500 years old! But he is surprised to find out that he knows that boy...From His Time! Okay that's all I have to say!**

**Wolfirered: Ray's the best Blader ever!**

**Ray: THank-you! Thank-You Bows and leaves the room with Wolfirered behind him

* * *

Chapter 1: The Necklace Kai Found!**

'What is this,' Kai thought pulling out some kinda golden ugly necklace. "Hey Ray! What's this ugly amuelet you have here," he asked. Ray and Kai were cleaning out Ray's room that was filled with ancient scrolls that were in a language Kai couldn't understand. And lots of other things!

Ray looked at the necklace in Kai's hand and his eyes widened. "No! Give that to me!" He pounced onto Kai trying to gget the necklace. "Tell me what it is first Kon!" Kai laughed running off.

But Kai wan't paying attention to where he was running and ran into a wall really hard and fast! "Ow!" he moaned. The necklace started to glow a cirtant color, an orangish-reddish color. "What the?"

Ray turned the corner and saw the necklace. "No!" he yelled, but all of a sudden Kai disappeared into thin air! "No! No! No!" Ray said fealing through the air.

_Somewhere back in time_

"Hey! Kid...you okay...hey," a voice said.

Kai moaned as his eyes slowly opened to see a black haired girl. Her eyes were amber, beuatiful thought Kai as a smile approached his face. Her skin was a golden color like Ray's! And Kai could tell right away that this girl was a necko-jin!

"My name1 Kimono...what's your's," she asked. "Your name's Kimono...but, that's an outfit," Kai snapped. Kimono was confused. "Oh! May names Kai...Kai Hiwatari!" he introduced. "Oh...come with me KaiHiwatari," Kimono said walking towards a village.

"Hey! Everybody this is KaiHiwatari!" Kimono said with a yell. "Actually my name's just Kai...Hiwatari is my last name!" Kai said. Kimono looked at him with a look. "What! You, have a last name...but the only one here with a last name is out white Tiger Demon...Raymond Kon!" Kimono gasped.

Kai also gaspered hearing the name 'Raymond Kon' that was his friends name! "Were is the demon you talk about!" he asked. Kimonon shrugged. "Probaly hunting," she said pointing to the woods. Kai started to dash off the the woods were Kimono poitned to. "But Kai! He probaly doesn't want to be bothered!" But it was too late Kai was already in the woods.

**"ROAR!"**

Kai looked to see a pure white tiger, no stripes, just white! "Hey! You!...are you Raymond Kon!" Kai called out.

The tiger demon growled. "Yes!" he said in a familiar voice, he turned his attention to the blue haired teen. "What do you want!" he snapped. Kai gulped. "Just a question...do you know who I am!"

The tiger demon walked closer to Kai, but he was changing, into a human form. His eyes were still a tiger-like golden color, and his long black hair was pulled back into a loose low ponytail, and he wore a familiar kimono, he also looked like a necko-jin just like that Kimono girl. "Oh my god!" Kai gasped.

"No...No I don't know you! why?" Raymond asked. Kai noticed the Raymond still had a pure white tiger demon tail. "Your funny," Raymond laughed. Kai was confused he didn't do anything funny, he's never funny! " Come on...uh...what's your name?" "Kai...Last name's Hiwatari." Raymond nodded.

"Hey! Raymond Kon and Kai Hiwatari are back villagers," Kimono called out. An old man bumped into Kimono! "Oh! Sorry Elder Toru!" She appoligized. "Oh, it's fine Kimono!...hm...Ray's laughing, must had made a new friend," Elder Toru exclaimed.

"Yeah! That KaiKid has a last name...maybe he's the same age as Raymond!" Kimono cheered. Elder Toru chuckled. "500...I dout Kai is as old as Raymond Kon!" the old man said. "Raymond just has to stop making friends...he lost a lot of friends, cause they only live up to, oh...80 I guess, where he...doesn't age at all, it's sad seeing this...come on! Raymond's older than me!" Elder Toru exclaimed. Kimono sweatdroped and looked up at Elder Toru.

"I know what you mean...but, he still acts like a teen and not like his age...he likes to make friends," Kimono said. "Hey! Kimono! Elder Toru! Meet my new friend, Kai Hiwartari," Ray said running up. They both frowned. "What's wrong guys?" he asked.

Elder Toru looked at Ray. "You...You have to stop meeting friends Ray! You lost a lot of friends so far, your friends all age while you just stay as a teenager! Act your age Raymond Kon!" Elder Toru snapped at the demon.

Ray growled with anger. "What! And do nothing! Sure! I'm 500 years old, I'm older that you Elder Toru, I've been threw wars that you never heard of...I want to have friends...sure they die while I keep living but I want to be a teenager, not reading these dumb scrolls! Who cares if I'm 500!" Ray snapped.

Kai was surprised to see how old this boy was. Ray looked like a teenager and acted like one...but in real likfe he's 500 years old. 'This is my friend back at my time...so Ray with Driger in my time is actually...over 1,000 years old!' Kai thought. Ray grabbed Kai's arm. "I don't care what you think Elder Toru! I'm going to keep making friends!" Ray snapped pulling Kai across the floor.

They soon got to the woods. Ray was pretty ticked off! "Your 500 years old Ray?" Kai mumbled. Ray stopped pacing back n' forth. "Yeah but I hate it! I lost lots of friends...and my parents a long time ago!" Kai was not so confused.

"Oh...cause I have a friend back in my time named Raymond Kon, we call him Ray though...and he looks, and talks just like you!" Kai said. Ray froze. "What!...your time...your not from this time," Ray was pretty surprised to hear that his new friend was from a different time. "Yeah! And your there! Your my best friend in my time! But you told us that you were 16 and your birthday was june 22!" Kai said.

Ray was happy that he would see his friend in the future! "Oh...I'm not 16 though...and my birthday is June 22," Ray said.

"Uh! Ray...if you don't mind...I would like to go back to my own time," Kai moaned. Ray gave a smile and a nod. "It's fine...cause I'll be waiting," Ray smiled. Kai rubbed the necklace that was still around his neck. And soon a portal was made. "Oh! Before I go Ray...could I tell the others," Kai asked. "Talk to me when you get back to your own time!" Ray laughed waving goodbye to his friend.

_Back in Kai's True Time_

"Kai...you okay...you hit that wall pretty hard...just watch out were your going next time," Ray laughed as he sat Kai up. "WOW! Ray how old are you!" Kai blurted out. Ray's eyes widened hearing this. "16, why?" he asked. Kai gave him a look. "I can tell your lieing Ray...really how old are you?" he asked.

Ray bit his lower lip. "Your 1,000 right," Kai guessed. Ray shook his head. "No! But!" Kai moaned.

Tyson and Max ran up the sstairs. "Kai! Did you say Ray's 1,000 years old!" Tyson blurted out. Ray took a deep breath.

"Actually I'm older than that," he moaned. Tyson and Max's jaws fell. "What older than 1,000, that's impossible!" Max gasped.

* * *

**Ray: whispering were did Wolfirered go! OH! not whisperingsorry bout that Wolfirered went somewhere...but there's another chapterif you want to read that! KEWL!**

**Wolfirered: I'm back...okay there's another chapter if you eant to read that!**

**Ray: Um...Wolfirered...**

**Wolfirered: yeah!**

**Ray: I already said that.**

**Wolfirered: oh...sorry...hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai: Here is the second chapter!**

**Wolfirered: Hey! Kai...were's Ray at?**

**Kai: oh...he had to go to the bathroom so I'm taking over for a while.**

**Max:Hi**

**Kai and Wolfirered: Hiya...**

**Max: ok...um...bye...**

**Kai and Wolfirered: okay, bye!**

**Max" I loooovve SUGAR!**

**Kai and Wolfirered: OKAY BYE!**

**Ray: I'm back!**

**Wolfirered: moshi-moshi (_means_ _hello is japenese_)**

**Kai: Hiya**

**Ray: okay let's just get to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How Old!**

"What! Older than 1,000! That's impossible Ray!" Max gasped. Ray looked down at Kai. "Thanks Kai...for being my friend," he mumbled. Tyson and Max were coaxing Ray to tell how old he was.

"I'm actually 2,000 years old! And a bad desease was going around that killed my father, who was a white Tiger Demon like me. My mom was given this kind of postion that makes you live forever. But instead of my mom taking it...she gave it to me, she died the next day," Ray said. Tears were brought to the 2,000 year old teens eyes.

"So Kimono Hiwatari took me in and took care of me! She was like my mother," he said. Kai's eyes widened hearing that Kimono had a last name...his last name, Hiwatari! "But that's my last name!"

"Yeah after you left Kai, Elder Toru let everybody pick last names and Kimono right away picked Hiwatari, so your related to Kimono Kai," Ray laughed.

But out of no where Max blurted out, "Dang Ray your an old man!" Ray growled. That was when Tyson and Max started making fun of how old Ray was.

"Your older than my grandpa Ray!" Tyson laughed. "Maybe even older than Kai's grandfather Voltaire!" Max cracked up laughing. Ray growled again but more angered. Kai didn't like were this was going so he back up slowly.

"That's it you guys! I may be 2,000 years old but I'm still stronger that both of you guys put together!" Ray snapped pouncing on then and punching them.

That was when Kai noticed a tail-like object on Ray, it was pure white. He reached down and grabbed it. "Hey! Hey! Don't touch me Kai!" he snapped.

"Wow! Ray is that a tail?" Tyson asked still in pain.

Ray gulped. He looked at Kai. "I know you saw my tail when you saw me at 500...but that was supposed to be a secret!" he hissed snatching his tail from Kai. Tyson and Max giggled laughing at Ray. "Anything else new Ray," Max giggled.

Ray chuckled. "Actually, yes...yes I do!" And with that Ray turned into a pur white tiger with no stripes.

Max and Tyson started to scream like little tiny girls! And ran down stairs as the tiger demon chased them! Kai just chuckled.

Kai's POV

He sure doesn't act his age. Like come on! I'm 17 and he's 2,000! I guess I'm not the oldest on the team anymore. I just can't believe he lied about his age. And he did a good job hiding that tail of his. And I'm kinda glad that he told us that he was a tiger demon! Cause Tyson and Max have been less annoying ever since.

* * *

**Wolfirered: Hope you liked it.**

**Ray: I'm not really 2,000 years old, but it makes a good story!**

**Kai: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ray: Wow...what happened to you Kai?**

**Kai: Nothing...JUST REVIEW!**

**Wolfirered and Ray back up from Kai**

**

* * *

**

_Wolfirered: I really hope you liked it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfirered: It's not over sorry bout that. I made another chapter to put a lot mor action in it! Right Ray!**

**Ray: Yep! I like it!**

**Kai: It's awsome!**

**Wolfirered: Now Max...do you have anything to say?**

**Max: Yes...Don't make fun of the way I cut PIE!**

**Wolfirered: okay**

**Ray: pshyco**

**Kai: idiot!**

**Max: whatever (leaves the room)**

**Wolfirered: okay that was weird...okay just read the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: To the Camp, To The Camp!

* * *

After the chase with Max and Kai Ray got really tierd and sat down on the couch. Kai approached. "Ray...are you okay?" he asked. Ray looked up and nodded. "Yeah! Just teird that's all!" "What a 2,000 year old can't go on a run without getting teired!" Kai laughed. "Shut up Kai!" Ray said getting to his feet and walking away.**

Even though Ray was 2,000 years old, but he got really teird when he was in his tiger form. He twisted his pure white tail through his fingers think about his parents.

His father's name was Drigger, he was also a white tiger demon but with black stripes. His mother, Iruka. Just a regular necko-jin she was.

Thoughts were going through his head that he didn't recognize Kai was in the room. "Ray...is this about...your parents?" he asked. The demon jumped to hear Kai's presence! "WHAT! Yeah...yes my parents...I want to see them so so bad!" Ray moaned. Kai noticed that he still had the necklace around his neck and smiled. "Then why don't you just go see them with this necklace," he pointed out.

Ray gave a death glare to Kai. "It's not that easy for a demon to go through a portal...they die!" Ray said. Kai nodded. "Then I'll bring them here!" "My mom...but not my dad cause he's a demon, too," Ray exclaimed. Kai's smile then turned to a frown.

Somewhere With Voltaire

"Now are they done?" Voltaire asked.

He looked into one glass that contained a male like demon. He had white bushy hair pulled back in a low pony. His skin was tan and his nails were sharper than needles! There were black strip like marks on his arms. And he had whiskers and a white tiger tail.

He then looked into a glass that contained a women. She had long raven-black hair and had golen tan skin. But she wasn't a demon like the guy, she was human!

"They'll be ready soon, sir!" a scientist said.

"Good."

_Back With Ray and Kai_

"Well we can do something to take your mind off of it," Kai suggestited. Ray shook his head. Kai bit his finger thinking hard.

"Hey! You guys! Hilary and Chief are inviting us to go camping do you want to come?" Tyson asked. "Unless Ray's too old for camping!" "Shut Up Tyson!" Ray snapped!

"Okay!" Kai agreed. He looked down at Ray. "Well...you coming?" "I guess!" the necko-jin hissed.

On the car ride to the campsite Hilary and Chief wouldn't take their eyes off Ray. "Hey Ray, your not really 2,000 are you," Cheif asked. Kai took a deep breath as Ray got a little angry about how people kept asking him how old he was question. "Yes! Kenny! I am 2,000!" Ray said calmly.

"But the internet says it's impossible to reach that age!" "Well I did reach that age Kenny and I'm not dead...yet," Ray snapped. "What do you mean by -yet-" Hilary asked. Ray's eyes widened. "Oh! Did I say that outloud, oops!" he said sarcastically. Kai turned around to the kids in the back. "Stop asking Ray those questions, he hates it!" Kai snapped. Hilary and Cheif nodded.

"We're here!" Tyson shouted. They all picked up their bags and headed out to the camp.

Ray went into the woods to be alone while the others explored the site.

Ray came to a pond and looked into it. He stared into the pure clean water while his reflection stared back at him, but his reflection wasn't his human self, it was his white tiger demon self. He took a deep breath and felt sad.

* * *

Wolfirered: (Whipering: why won't it let me do bold)

Ray: (Whispering: I don't know but I think there done with the story)

Wolfirered: OOH! Sorry! Hope you liked it!

Ray: Yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolfirered: Well here's the last of it...for now!**

**Ray: Yep! She tried her best with the fight in this one!**

**Kai: Hope you like it!**

* * *

_With Voltaire_

"See that boy by the river," Voltaire asked. The male white Tiger Demon and Human Woman nodded.

The woman looked at the boy closley. "Um...Sir Voltaire...he looks so familiar, Like I've know him a long time ago," the woman asked. "Oh! No! Iruka! He's the one that killed your son, when he was 60! The potion didn't work when someone killed him! So (Voltaire looks at the white tiger demon) Drigger...kill him for your son!" Voltaire ordered. Drigger nodded and turned into a huge white tiger and charged at Ray!

**"ROAR!"**

Ray turned around as the tiger body slammed him and scrathed him. "AAAHH! GRRR!" Ray growled turning into the pure white tiger.

Both tigers scratched, bit, and slammed into eachother! Ray tried to bite into the demon but Drigger was too muscular so it didn't work. Drigger Swung around and Bite Ray tail!

**"ROAR!"**

Driger then put pressure on his tail and ripped half of it off! Ray was in pain. He tryed biting again but no use. "I think I'll finish this off!" Drigger growled. Ray turned around and dashed away hoping to loose the other demon. But Drigger was hot on his tail!

With Kai, Tyson, and the others

"I wonder were Ray went," Hilary asked. "I saw him go towards the river," Max pointed to the woods. All of a sudden the saw Ray (in Tiger demon form) come out. He was limping and turned around. "Ray...What are you doing!" Kai shouted.

"T-That's Ray," Hilary stuttered. Cheif looked confused. "Okay! Ray is not human!" "Duh Kenny! He's a demon," Tyson said. All of a sudden another tiger demon appeared and pounced on Ray! "GRRRR!" They both growled.

Drigger slashed Ray's left eye out! "AAAHH!" with that Ray went to his human form and started to run again. Drigger then turned to his human form and stomped up to Ray.

Iruka and Voltaire appeared. "(whispering) Did you see all that blood, Drigger has drawn," Voltaire asked. Iruka nodded. Kai noticed his grandfather. "What's he doing here?" he asked himself.

Drigger grabbed Ray by the throut and drew out his nails. "Now why did you kill our son!" Drigger snapped. Drigger put pressure on Ray stomach making him talk!

"Your son! I didn't kill anybody!" Ray gasped. Drigger got angry, and put more pressure. "You did kill our son...Raymond Kon!" Drigger snapper. Ray's eyes widened. "I-I am Raymond Kon," Ray stuttered.

Drigger withdrew his claws and let Ray go. Ray was hurting badly! He lost half his tail and his left eye. "I-I am...Ray...Raymond Kon!" he repeated as he fell to the ground.

Kai gasped and stomped towards his grand father. "What'd you do Voltaire!" Kai snapped. Voltaire looked down at his grandson. "Well that boy is 2,000 years old...I had to put him to death!...And bringing back his parents from the dead was a good idea!" Votaire exclaimed. "What!" Iruka snapped. Iruka brought her hand out and slapped Votaire across the face. "Your evil! Pur, Pur Evil!" she said running to her fallin son.

"Oh...Drigger look what we have done...I knew he was evil I just really thought that someone did kill our son! But why couldn't we have seen...that this was our son," Iruka cryed. Drigger knelted down and touched Ray's pure white tail. "His form...he was all white...no stripes, I should have known!" Drigger growled.

Kai got angry and looked at his grandfather."How could you be so mean!" he snapped.

"Cough! Cough!" Iruka looked down at Ray in her arm. He opened his only right eye! "M-Mom!" Ray mumbled. Iruka smiled and so did Drigger. "We're so sorry baby!" Iruka cryed hugging Ray. "I-I'm fine...mom...I-I just wan't the f-fighting to, s-stop!" Ray asked. Iruka and Drigger nodded.

Drigger looked at Ray with a smile. "And when you feeling better...I'm going to teach you how to fight!" Ray smiled and nodded. "That'll seem like fun!"

Kai helped Ray and Iruka up. "Oh! Ray your eye...it's gone!" Hilary gasped. Ray laughed. "Like I didn't know that Hilary!" Ray laughed.

**THE END**..._**FOR NOW****

* * *

**_

**Wolfirered: I know I didn't write a good storie, but I was in a hurry so sorry if there are mistakes! **

**Ray: Review!**

**Kai: Review! (Wolfirered and Ray stare at Kai)**

**Kai: What?**

**Wolfirered: Going to go crazy and say review in a crazy way again?**

**Kai: No...I don't think so...maybe!**

**Wolfirered, Kai, and Ray: BYE HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

* * *

**

_Wolfirered: There might be be another chapter or sequal! So look out! But I need some ideas for my next story! BYE!_


End file.
